What?
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Kagami Taiga, Wakil Kepala Pemadam Kebakaran bagian Tokyo pun tak bernyali jika berhadapan dengan sang istri. Nama Akashi Seijuurou disebut segala pula. KagaFem!Kuro, AU,LittlebitAkashi (tehe).


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, Kagafem!Kuro, IC (menurutku sih), Plotless, Typo (s).

 **Summary:** Kagami Taiga, Wakil Kepala Pemadam Kebakaran bagian Tokyo pun tak bernyali jika berhadapan dengan sang istri. Nama Akashi Seijuurou disebut segala pula.

.

.

Hari Minggu menjelang siang, keadaan rumah tingkat dua dengan desain modern minimalis dan berukuran cukup luas dengan tambahan kebun kecil dan area tempat berdirinya tiang basket tampak sepi dari luar. Sebelas dua belas dengan keadaan rumah di bagian dalam. Hanya terdengar suara televisi yang menyala dengan kapala rumah tangga menonton program televisi tanpa minat.

Sang kepala rumah tangga adalah Kagami Taiga. Pria dewasa dengan penampilan yang memesona. Berpostur tinggi besar, menjulang hampir dua meter. Otot-otot yang terpahat sempurna hasil dari latihan fisik sekian ribu jam sebagai atlet basket berkualitas wahid di masa lalu. Rahang yang terlihat kokoh dan tatapan mata setajam harimau merah. Pria dewasa berambut merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam tersebut adalah wakil kepala pemadam kebakaran Tokyo.

Jemari cukup besar memainkan remot televise dengan brutal. Mencari channel televise sekiranya ada program acara yang menarik minatnya.

"Hari liburmu benar-benar tak berguna, Taiga-kun."

Taiga menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang tengah yang tersambung ke halaman samping rumah. Tampak sang istri baru saja menutup pintu agak susah payah dengan beban cucian kering di kedua tangan.

Kagami Taiga tak mendengar pintu bergeser terbuka, sebenarnya. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan sang istri, Taiga tak lagi memekik aneh meski sering dibuat terkejut.

"Itu karena Kau tak mau kuajak pergi sejak tadi pagi, Tetsuya," Taiga hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik si istri yang menaruh tumpukan cucian di meja setrika. Mengagumi keluwesan gestur ketika wanita bertubuh semampai tersebut bergerak ke konter dapur yang tersambung dengan ruang tengah.

Kagami Tetsuya namanya. Wanita sepantaran Kagami Taiga. Berganti marga sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Wanita dengan fisik yang teramat menarik meski minim ekspresi. Rambut biru muda bergelombang sepanjang punggung yang dikepang asal longgar ke samping kanan. Beberapa helai rambut yang lolos malah membuat kesan manis yang memikat. Mata besar dengan iris setenang laut di musim panas, terlindungi bulu mata lentik. Kulit pucat nyaris seputih susu. Seorang guru TK yang menjadi primadona anak didiknya. Bekerja sampingan sebagai novelist yang tak jarang karya-karyanya menjadi _best seller._

"Kagami-kun tak lihat kalau aku sibuk rupanya," kalimat sindiran dari wanita yang saat ini membuka pintu lemari dapur untuk mengambil setoples pasta, sudah menjadi hal biasa yang didengar Taiga.

"Aku akan membantumu menyetrika pakaian itu. Tapi setelah kita makan siang, Kau harus mau kuajak jalan-jalan."

"Kau memaksa sekali."

"Jarang-jarang hari Mingguku setenang ini, Tetsuya. Untung sekali aku tak ada piket di hari libur, bersamaan denganmu yang tak sedang diteror Editor-san."

"Baiklah…. Terserah Kagami-kun kalau begitu," ujar si rambut biru muda sambil menuang pasta ke dalam air mendidih.

"Yosh!" Kepalan tangan Taiga menyibak paksa udara di atas kepala merah. Cengiran lebarnya memancing senyum tipis Tetsuya dari arah dapur.

Taiga berniat memencet tombol merah diremot televisi ketika salah seorang yang dia dan istrinya kenal menjadi bahan tajuk pembicaraan.

Adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang menjadi bahan berita. Eksekutif muda seusia Taiga dan Tetsuya. Teman Tetsuya sejak SMP, bahkan pernah menjalin romansa cinta monyet di masa lalu. Satu dari sekian orang yang bisa membuat Taiga cemburu, selain teman-teman Tetsuya di tim basket SMP Teiko yang dianggap rival baik sepihak atau pun tidak.

Eksekutif muda yang selalu membuat hati mereka, sahabat Akashi, berdoa untuk kebahagiaan si rambut merah magenta. Satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Akashi yang baru-baru ini dikaruniai seorang penerus dari pernikahan keduanya dengan seorang wanita bangsawan yang lagi-lagi hasil perjodohan keluarga.

Sama halnya dengan pernikahan pertama Akashi Seijuurou.

Pernikahan pertama dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan puteri dari salah satu pejabat tinggi pemerintahan tak dikaruniai keturunan. Tumor ganas dan pengangkatan Rahim adalah hal klise yang sangat menyakitkan.

Hidup memang tak sekedar manis. Para sahabat menghibur sebisa mungkin di sela-sela kesibukan masing-masing. Namun, keluarga Akashi yang mengharuskan adanya keturunan, mengambil keputusan paling klise. Pernikahan kedua dilakukan setabu apapun dimata masyarakat.

Sang penerus terlahir. Istri pertama selalu tampak anggun dan berkelas selayaknya wanita bangsawan yang sadar gerak-geriknya diintai lensa kamera. Publik mengapresiasi bagaimana si istri pertama tersenyum senang di samping kanan Akashi Seijuurou sambil menggendong bayi mungil dalam lindungan selimut tebal warna putih. Akashi Seijuurou tanpa senyum berdiri di samping kanan istri keduanya yang terduduk di kursi roda. Seorang _maid_ mendorong kursi roda yang terbebani wanita muda dengan muka pucat namun masih terlihat cantik.

"Ah, istri Seijuurou-kun baru keluar dari rumah sakit bersalin," celutuk Tetsuya dari arah konter dapur membuat Taiga mengalihkan pandangan dari layar datar televisi ke arah sang istri.

"Ya. Kapan-kapan kita harus meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk anak si Akashi itu," Kagami Taiga mematikan televisi dan mulai menyetrika.

Hening. Tetsuya yang mulai meniriskan pasta dan menaruh pasta panas tersebut pada dua piring. Menumis bawang bombai hingga menguarkan wangi harum, sebelum menuangkan saus pasta berwarna merah pekat. Kagami Taiga sendiri masih bergelut dengan tumpukan pakaian yang tak akan selesai ketika Tetsuya memintanya untuk duduk di meja makan guna menyantap menu makan siang mereka.

Sederhana. Hanya pasta dan lima butir telur rebus.

"Entah kenapa tiap kali aku melihat kedua istri Akashi- _teme_ itu, ada rasa tak nyaman yang kurasakan." Obrolan yang diangkat Taiga di sela makan siang membuat Tetsuya menghentikan kunyahan sejenak.

"Kita, Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun, Satsuki-chan, Atsushi-kun, dan Shintarou-kun juga berharap semoga dia baik-baik saja," wanita muda tersebut tersenyum kecil. Tak menolak kenyataan tentang kebaikan Seijuurou dibalik ketegasan dan determinasi si rambut merah. Apalagi, sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu pernah merajai posisi puncak di hatinya di masa remaja.

"Percuma mengkhawatirkan dia, Tetsuya. Akashi bukan orang lemah, meski kita tahu dia terguncang dibalik sikap sok tenangnya yang menyebalkan itu."

"Kau cemburu, Taiga-kun."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku cemburu?!"

"Kau manis kalau cemburu."

Diucapkan tanpa nada dengan sorot mata jenaka, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sukses membuat Taiga tersedak. Tetsuya buru-buru menyodorkan air mineral. Taiga minum serampangan.

"Kau ini tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu! Kau ingin aku mati tersedak!"

"Kau masih hidup, Taiga-kun."

"Hah, kau ini!"

Kagami Tetsuya tak menanggapi. Wanita cantik tersebut berdiri dan mulai membawa piring dan gelas kotor bekas makan siang ke bak cuci piring.

Kagami Taiga tak beranjak. Sesekali mengambil napas panjang dari hidung dan menghembuskan pelan melalui mulut. Bahkan, suara napas Taiga tertangkap indera pendengar Tetsuya yang telah usai mencuci peralatan makan.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan, Taiga-kun?" Ujar Tetsuya seraya membuka pintu lemari es untuk mengambil sebuah apel segar.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, melihat istri pertama Akashi- _teme_ tersenyum senang sambil menggendong bayi dari suami dan istri kedua suaminya itu…," Taiga menghela napas sejenak, "membuatku mengaguminya. Lalu, istri kedua si Akashi yang juga tampak menghormati istri pertama suaminya itu, membuat siapapun tak bisa membencinya."

"Wanita manapun tak ingin bernasib seperti istri pertama Seijuurou-kun. Begitu pun tak ingin menjadi istri kedua, Taiga-kun."

" _Yeah,_ Kau benar. Aku menyadarinya. Karena itu aku sempat berpikir si Akashi- _teme_ itu cukup beruntung memiliki dua istri yang saling mengerti dan memahami seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Kagami Taiga tak menyadari mata sewarna laut musim panas Tetsuya menyipit memandangnya.

"Yah, kalau tiap wanita seperti mereka, pasti banyak juga yang ingin nikah lagi."

"Jadi, maksudnya inti pembicaraan Taiga-kun sejak tadi sampai membawa-bawa nama Seijuurou-kun segala adalah karena Taiga-kun ingin menikah lagi?"

DAK! DAK!

Suara pisau berukuran besar mengkilap dengan tekanan cukup kuat menghantam telenan kayu.

"Kau sedang apa, Tetsuya?" Kagami Taiga terlambat menyadari aura pekat yang menyelubungi sang istri. Pria dewasa berbadan bongsor tersebut mengerut aneh di atas kursi meja makan.

"Taiga-kun tak melihat kalau aku sedang memotong-motong buah apel?" Sungguh, apel segar telah bermetamorfosis menjadi serpihan tak layak makan, "atau Taiga-kun ingin aku memotong sesuatu selain apal ini?"

Gawat. Kagami Taiga ini bodoh atau bagaimana telah menggali kubur sendiri tanpa sadar.

.

.

END

.

.

Heeeh, Akashi ini kalau diterusin jadi fic yang lumayan juga ya. Tapi karena aku ga begitu suka OC selain karena terpaksa (anak), apalagi sampe jadi istri Kiseki no Sedai, aku ga relaaaa *plak.

Fic ini diambil dari ide yang tiba-tiba muncul pas aku telponan sama ibukku. Cerita seseorang yang terpaksa nikah lagi (di fic ini aku make Akashi Sejuurou karena menurutku dia yang paling berpeluang untuk perjodohan antar keluarga demi kerajaan bisnis tentunya). Yah, suamiku ada di sampingku dan dengerin obrolan aku sama ibu. Pokoknya dia nyeletuk gitu deh *Ngasah piso daging.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
